shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
LeviHan
LeviHan is the non-binary ship between Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoë from the Attack on Titan fandom. Canon Levi and Hange first met in the year 844. Hange is highly impressed by Levi's battle skills and displays great enthusiasm to learn more about their origin. Despite Furlan prompting him to socialise, Levi does not give Hange a real answer and instead pretends to be tired. In the "Isle's Notebook" OVA Levi loses his temper with Hange after she endangers Oluo's life. He picks her up by the collar and scolds her for it, calling her a "four-eyed bitch". When she jokingly plays this off, Levi throws her back to the ground in fury and stares down on her. Before one of their scouting missions Hange jokes that Levi wouldn't have so many fans if they knew he was such a clean freak. This scene is extended in the anime with Hange getting excited over the thought of meeting an abnormal and then Levi grabbing Hange's hair, turning her head to face him and teasing that he has already spotted one. While Levi and his squad are drinking tea, he predicts that Hange will have her hands on Eren in no time, at which point Hange bursts in. Levi is then the first to stand up and leave when the topic of titans comes up. When Hange calls in Levi to discuss the spoon disaster, Levi asks her if she had been taking a very long dump, to which Hange jokingly admits to. The two of them are seen observing Annie's crystal together in the finale of season 1. When Hange is later investigating the piece of the crystal she recovered Levi comes to get her and hurry her up, despite his poor physical condition. On the carriage Levi teases Hange for having such a boring hobby as playing with rocks. After Hange reveals her hypothesis of titans being humans, Levi accepts it as the truth and seems gravely disturbed by it. During Eren's hardening experiments, Levi tries to calm Hange down by explaining the futility of shouting at Eren in his current state. He then asks if they should punish Mikasa for disobeying orders. Later when Levi is having trouble articulating himself to Eren and Mikasa, Hange steps in to 'translate' what he is trying to say. Levi apologises to Hange after he fails to protect three members of her squad from Kenny, to which Hange smiles at him. The two of them later work together to kidnap Djel Sannes, torture him and fool him into helping them. In the anime, when Hange kicks over a table out of anger, Levi is the one to walk in on her. Hange says there was a cockroach, to which Levi replies her kick must have blasted it to bits. Levi trusts Hange to plan out their break-in on the Reiss Chapel. On this mission Hange is wounded by one of Kenny's subordinates. This shocks Levi, who orders Armin to look after her. In the anime he instructs Armin and Moblit to take Hange and find a way out. During the Battle of Shiganshina Levi and Hange are shown standing back to back with their swords drawn. Later during the mission, when Bertolt transforms, Levi worries for Hange and her squad. When Hange shows up to pull Mikasa off Levi, he appears very relieved at her survival. Together they watch Erwin pass away peacefully, leaving the two of them as the only remaining veterans in the Survey Corps. When Hange questions Eren about talking to himself, Levi tells Hange to leave it alone and says he will explain it to her later. Hange uses Levi's explanation of Eren going through a 'phase' later in court. A chapter later we see Levi and Hange together having a conversation with journalists, Roy and Peaure. A year later, after finally making it to the ocean, Levi tries to discourage Hange from touching the seawater because he worries it might poison her. When Hange is welcoming the Marleyans and trying to earn their trust, Levi is next to her explaining that her plan is clearly not working. The two of them are later seen having tea with Yelena and Onyankopon. In this scene the two are shown communicating with each other using only their facial expressions, demonstrating the deep level of familiarity and understanding between them. Levi and Hange are later seen, once again, sitting next to each other in court. After Levi is critically wounded by a thunder spear explosion, Hange finds him and tells the Yeagerists that he is dead in order to prevent him from being shot. When the Yeagerists' attention is diverted towards Zeke, Hange jumps into a nearby river with Levi. Fanon Some fans see their teasing interactions and nickname calling as a sign of affection for one another. Some also speculate that since they are the only two survey corps veterans left, Levi and Hange only have each other and, thus, they are fated to settle down together once humanity has been saved. It is said that Levi goes to Hange when he is upset, and that Hange is the only one who has heard him cry. In Hange's character interview she made the implication that Levi knocks her out and forcibly bathes her. It is uncertain whether this is true in its entirety. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Levi/Hange tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Gallery Manga LeviHan - Manga1.jpg LeviHan - Manga2.jpg LeviHan - Manga3.png Navigation